Just Not Tonight
by T2 Angel
Summary: Not long after finding her village destroyed, Trip deals with the fallout of her emotions as she and Monkey are stopped for the night. Monkey doesn't know what to do but knows that he has to do something. Some obvious but not overt Monkey/Trip. One-Shot.


**A/N: Another idea I had and I finally finished it. It's based off of the song "Her Diamonds" by Rob Thomas. But, with all the controversy with song lyrics in fan fics, I didn't include them. But, if you haven't heard it and you have the chance, go give the song a listen. It's really good. For now, enjoy this little drabble!**

* * *

><p>The bike road hard across the wastelands, on their way to Pigsy's, the friend of Trip's father. It was just two days ago when they found her village destroyed and her father dead. They hadn't said more than the brief exchange that was concluded with "It just is what it is" since. Monkey could see that his fuel supply was running a little low. He looked over his shoulder at Trip but saw she was asleep. She was fast asleep; she even looked comfortable. How was she this trusting of him already? He knew villages he stayed in for over a year that didn't trust him this much.<p>

"Hey, Trip," he said.

She, slowly, opened her eyes. "Hmm?"

"Starting to run down on fuel. And, I think we should stop for the night."

She nodded, "Okay."

They rode another hour, with night starting to descend on the area. He found an old station and, as fortune would have it, it still had some fuel left. Not too far from it, Monkey spotted an old motel. He wasn't sure how safe it was but they hadn't seen a mech in about a day or so. Chances were they were safe, for now. Staying any longer than the night, though, was asking for trouble. Trip scanned the whole area and no mechs were around for miles. Monkey starting to find their luck slightly unbelievable but he kept telling himself, "Take the small victories."

After fueling up, they went to the motel and picked a room to stay in for the night. Like the rest of the lodgings, or land for that matter, it was time worn but there two separate beds that looked semi-comfortable.

Deciding to be courteous, Monkey looked at her then outside. "I can find another room, if you want."

"Don't be stupid," Trip said, exhausted. "Just stay in the room."

He was surprised by her tone. But only a little. She sounded like she had just had enough. He could relate.

"Okay," he nodded.

* * *

><p>Letting Trip get some rest, Monkey searched the nearby area for any food. He started to give up until he found old war rations. Probably wouldn't taste the best but it did last for hundreds of years. Monkey knew; he had his fair share of that terrible food. Better than nothing. If only barely.<p>

He went back to the room and found she had gone to sleep. He, quietly, closed the door and carefully moved around, as to not wake her up. He carefully set some things down but was shocked when Trip suddenly gasped and sat up in a shot. He turned around, worried, and saw her shaking.

"Trip?" he asked.

She just looked at him, her mouth open as she tried to catch her breath. He could see that she had broken out into a cold sweat.

"Are you okay?"

She was still gasping for air, "Nightmare. Saw Dad."

He felt bad. He moved closer to her, "Do you need anything?"

"No." Her word was quick and definite. She was still shaking but she didn't think he could offer anything. She just pulled her knees up closer to her, reminiscent of how Monkey found her after they first arrived at her village and found everyone dead.

He looked away. "I, uh… I found some food."

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay. It'll be here if you want it."

Three silent hours passed and Trip didn't move. Monkey just sat on the other bed, knowing good and well he should probably get some sleep but was unable to. He kept thinking about her, worrying if she was okay.

Trip just kept staring out of the window, not looking for anything but unable to look away. She kept thinking about her village, all of her friends, and their charred corpses. The images she could never forget. And then her father. She was all she had left. All she had in this world and he was gone just like that. She had been holding in tears for a while but she couldn't stop them anymore. She began to sob, unashamedly. She knew Monkey was in the room and, in all likelihood, he wouldn't stop her but she didn't care what he thought about it. She wasn't going to stop for him or anyone. She needed this. She needed to cry. It all just hurt so much.

If she only knew what seeing her crying really did to her travel companion, she might find it shocking and touching. Because, seeing her cry was the hardest thing in the world for him. He had no idea when that even started but he couldn't deny it, either. It made him sad to see her crying. It even hurt him, especially when he didn't know how to stop it.

But he didn't know what to do. She was crying. What good was he in that aspect? He was no comforter. He wasn't a shoulder to cry on. He was a warrior. A monster, in his own way. No one needed him except for the muscle he brought. She didn't need him in that way. She couldn't possibly. He got up to leave so she could have her moment alone but her crying persisted, freezing him in place. For reasons he would never be able to explain, he felt like he should do something, even if he wasn't a comforter. Right now, he felt like he needed to try to be. He only hoped that he didn't make things worse.

He closed his eyes, exhaled, then walked over to her bed. He sat, perpendicular to her, facing a wall while she faced the window. He glanced over at her before looking away. He opened his mouth to speak but no words were forming. He shut his mouth and exhaled. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Much to his surprise, her crying slowed. She looked over her shoulder at him. He was taken aback. Was she always this beautiful?

Regardless, he found some words to give her, whispering, "It's gonna be okay, Trip."

She had no idea those five words could have such an effect on her but they did. She stared at him for a few seconds then moved closer to him, putting her arms around his neck.

He really didn't know what to do. This was never before achieved territory for him. She was hanging on to him like he was the only thing she had left. But it also felt like she cared for him, as well. He did the only thing he could in this situation: he put his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"You're gonna be alright," he whispered.

She exhaled with a shudder. "I… know you don't like this but… can you… just hold on to me? Just for tonight? Please."

He was surprised by her request. But found himself wanting to answer it and even glad that she asked him to do it. "Sure."

She nestled closer to his chest.

He opened his mouth and, almost in a trance, declared with a whisper, "Whatever you want."

She was surprised to hear that. But she was too depressed to react right now. He was here, he cared, and that was enough for now. Everything else would work out in time. Maybe even some reason to smile could found again someday. It could happen and it was very possible.

Just not tonight.

Tonight, she needed to cry. Tonight, he needed to hold her. Tomorrow, they would work on solving all of their problems and continuing their journey.

Just not tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it! Reviews, please and thank you!**


End file.
